10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout
10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout is a 2013 LEGO DC Universe Super Heroes set that will be released in January. The set contains 1619 pieces, making it the largest set in the entire Super Heroes theme, and will feature eight minifigures; Batman (Black Glider), Robin (Hooded), Guard, The Joker (Inmate), Dr. Harleen Quinzel, The Penguin, The Scarecrow and Poison Ivy. Arkham Asylum is a large, gothic two three complex featuring unique prison cells, including a biological containment cell for Poison Ivy and an icy tower for Mr. Freeze. Also included are two barred cells for any villain, as the set features interchangeable mug shots of numerous villains to add onto the cells. There is also an office for Harleen Quinzel with a medical treatment room as well as a secret changing area, complete with a vanity, a mirror, make-up and her trademark red-and-black jester's hat on a stand, which allows her to change into her alter ego Harley Quinn. An Arkham Asylum Patient Transport Van and a gate fitted with security cameras. This set is supposed to depict numerous foes of Batman to escape Arkham, after Harleen Quinzel releases them. This is stated in the LEGO Press Release Statement and can be seen in the set with some mechanisms which will allow the cell doors to open and a white rope falling from a broken window. 'Description: ' 'Exterior:' Arkham Asylum is depicted in mainly dark grey and black colours to give it a gothic look. The building is triple storey, and has two gargoyles on the roof. The icy tower which houses Mr. Freeze can be seen on the left with a circular window. There are numerous windows scattered around the asylum, one of which is broken due to Scarecow as he attempts to escape. At the main entrance, the words 'ARKHAM ASYLUM' can be seen above the doorway and to the right of that is a security camera. A gate which is included contnues the black and dark grey gothic colour scheme. It features two black hooded and winged statues which each hold a key and a spear. A lamp and two sai top the posts behind the statues and a security camera also adorns the top of the gate. 'Interior - First Storey:' The Guard in the Security Centre, handcuffs in hand Security Centre: Inside the Asylum behind the large doors is a security centre. A red phone which is the same as the one in 6860 The Batcave is pushed to the upper right. On the left, there is a rounded desk with a swivelling dark green chair for the guard to sit in. On the desk is a mug and a red computer screen with white writing that says "ALERT!" ''that is printed on a grey sloped piece. '''Cell Block:' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121006080161/lego/images/b/b0/110937-4.jpg The Joker and The Scarecrow are escaping from their cells! Left of the security centre are two cells with grey bars. They are shown with a keypad and mugshots of the inmates along with their names. The doors can either be opened individually or opened together. Shown in the picture are mugshots for Scarecrow and Joker, however these can be changed to the Penguin, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze and Two-Face. These cells are bare with no unique features. It is strange though that there are mugshots for Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze to put onto the cells, as they have their own unique and individual cells. Creating mugshots of The Riddler, Bane, or Harley Quinn would have been more practical to allow more playability with the set. Secret Changing Area http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/The_JokerHarleen Quinzel's secret changing area Right of the security center is quite a small room. It is made up of just a vanity with make-up and Harley Quinn's jester hat on a plain white bust on the table-top. Above the vanity is a mirror which has three yellow lights on each side and a black and white image of The Joker with several red kiss-marks. The vanity can be turn around and will show the the mugshots of The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Two-Face which can replace Joker and Scarecrow's on the cells. It is unknown if the bust has a Harley Quinn face on the other side. On the box art, you can see Harleen with her Harley head and hat, but it is unknown if this head is the bust, which would have to only include one head and not a flip face (flip face featured in 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape), or it is the alternate face of Dr. Harleen Quinzel? 'Interior - Second Storey:' Poison Iv'y Cell: Poison Ivy's cell On the second floor and to the very left there is nothing but the rope, a pot plant and a broken window. A little to the right is a cell for Poison Ivy that is semi circular and clear. Ivy's cell does not contain any plants, like the'' 2006 Batman Arkham Asylum'' set, however it contains a barred window behind her which as some vines growing around it. Medical Treatment Centre/Dr. Quinzel's Office: Joker in the psychiatric bench with Dr. Quinzel examining him Right of Ivy's cell is a treatment centre, fitted with a white psychiatric bench which can seat a figure with a lamp above it. There is a desk to the right with a computer monitor showing statistics. Two syringes, and two jars, one blue and one red, are right of the computer. Harleen is holding a green bottle and that would most likely have a spot on the shelf. To the very right of the Medical Treatment room at the right end is an office with a green and tan swiveling armchair. The desk is coloured in three different shades of brown and has the newspaper from 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase with the headline "THE GREATEST LEGO HERO EVER" on the desk. 'Interior - Third Storey:' Mr. Freeze's Tower Above Ivy's cell s a specialised cell in the tower for Mr. Freeze. It can be opened by a wooden door. Controls above it show that the inside is kept at -82 degrees to suit Freeze. The inside is coated with snow and ice slopes. This is the only area in Arkham Asylum which contains a cell for a villain that does not feature in the set. 'Arkham Asylum Patient Transport Van:' The patient van is mainly coloured white as well as grey. A large black grate is on the front above the grey bumper. The windshield is transparent and the cabin behind it has one seat behind the steering wheel and two doors allow access. The sides of the van behind the cabin are thicker and are decorated with logos for Arkham Asylum. There are two white doors in the back that allow a stretcher with straps to be removed or inserted. The roof of the van is white over the driver's seat, but dark grey over the back and decorated with blue lights. Official Description Minifigures Included Gallery http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:10937.jpgThe box arthttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:110937-9.jpgThe set in its entiretyhttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:110937-3.jpgInterior of the Asylumhttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/File:110937-5.jpgThe Scarecrow escaping from his cell